Harry Potter and the Walking dead
by Maevezanar
Summary: Một cơn đại dịch ập xuống thế giới phù thủy như lời tiên tri trong kinh thánh khiến người chết đội mồ sống dậy và đi săn những người còn sống. Nhân loại đi vào đà diệt vong. Harry sẽ tận dụng những giây phút ngắn ngủi còn lại như thế nào? Chỉ dựa vào thế giới của Wa
1. Chapter 1

**Tên**: Harry Potter and The Walking dead (Harry Potter và Xác sống trỗi dậy)

**Tác giả**: Maeve

**Xếp hạng**: M (Có máu me, bạo lực, ám chỉ tình dục và không dành cho fans của Ron hay Ginny)

**Cặp đôi**: Harmony

**Thể loại**: angst, thriller, romance, song fic

**Dựa vào**: Sau kết thúc của DH

**Tình trạng**: Hoàn thành (4 chương)

**Bản quyền**: Tất cả nhân vật là của JKR. Ý tưởng Walking dead là lấy cảm hứng từ series Walking Dead của Robert Kirkman. Cốt chuyện là của Maeve (được phát triển dựa trên một buổi đẹp trời chat chit với Mel)

**Bài hát:** Nhạc sử dụng trong fic được trình bày bởi Ronald Keating. Lời việt dịch bởi Maeve. (ngầu chưa? :" )

**Tóm tắt**: Một cơn đại dịch ập xuống thế giới phù thủy như lời tiên tri trong kinh thánh khiến người chết đội mồ sống dậy và đi săn những người còn sống. Nhân loại đi vào đà diệt vong. Harry sẽ tận dụng những giây phút ngắn ngủi còn lại như thế nào?

**A/N**: Ôi, cuối cùng cũng post được cái fic này. Ngâm rất lâu rồi và cũng sửa đi sửa lại cả chục lần. Cứ viết vào rồi lại xóa, viết viết, xóa xóa, thêm thêm, đọc đi đọc lại, xóa xóa, viết viết… Cái này nếu mà là phim chắc phá kỷ lục NG quay lại nhiều nhất (vốn dự định được viết cho Halloween…) =)) Nói chứ nó vốn là oneshot nhưng sau cái nùi tự biên tập ở trên đã thành 1 fic ngắn. :"

Chú ý, fic này được phát triển dựa trên nền tảng cốt truyện chung của Maeve và Mel. Trước đó Mel có post 1 đoạn giới thiệu của fic Walking dead (dự tính là dự án dài hơi) nhưng post xong thì im luôn =)) Cho nên cái fic này với cái đó có thể trùng lặp ý nhưng về cơ bản là không liên quan. Có thể đọc cái này mà không cần đọc cái kia.

Okay, mọi người đọc vui vẻ.

* * *

_CHÚA sẽ mang một bệnh khủng khiếp đến cho các dân tộc đã đánh Giê-ru-sa-lem. Thịt chúng nó sẽ bị rữa nát khi chúng còn đang đứng trên hai chân, mắt chúng sẽ mục trong hốc mắt, và lưỡi mục trong miệng. Trong ngày ấy, CHÚA sẽ gieo sự kinh hoàng trong chúng nó khiến ai nầy đều túm lấy kẻ cạnh mình và đánh lẫn nhau._

**- Zechariah 14:12 -**

"Đừng! Đừng mà…! Đừng!"

Harry bật dậy, mở choàng mắt trong đêm đen. Không kịp thở, anh cuống quýt sờ soạng dưới đất như đang tìm một thứ gì đó. Sương rừng che mờ mắt kiếng của anh. Không thấy! Anh bấn loạn. Nhanh. Nhanh lên. Không kịp mất! Tay anh chạm phải một vật cán dài làm bằng kim loại.

_Đây rồi!_

Mắt anh sáng hẳn, chụp lấy cây rìu cứu hỏa trong tay và lăm lăm nắm chặt nó như người sắp chết vớ được cái phao. Chẳng một nhịp tim, không một hơi thở, anh tựa lưng vào cửa lều và căng mắt nhìn cho rõ từng tán cây bụi cỏ để chắc rằng ban nãy chỉ là cơn ác mộng, không ai uy hiếp sự an toàn của…họ. Mọi thứ vẫn bình thường…ít ra là cho đến giờ phút này. Nén một hơi thở nhẹ nhõm, anh khẽ xoay người, liếc vào bên trong lều, hy vọng hành động ban nãy không làm gián đoạn giấc ngủ của cô.

_Chết tiệt… Ngủ gục trong lúc canh gác! Mày không thể tệ hơn nữa, Harry!_

Anh tự rủa bản thân đã quá sơ suất, để sự mệt mỏi xâm chiếm bản thân vào một không gian không đúng lúc và vào một thời điểm không đúng lúc.

_Đau…_

Khi cơn hoảng loạn đã qua đi cũng là nỗi đau xâm chiếm tâm trí anh. Lúc nãy vì vội quá nên anh cử động mạnh, làm động đến vết thương trên cánh tay…Giờ nó rướm máu, đau đến chảy nước mắt. Không để phí thời gian, anh với tay lấy hộp sơ cứu bên cạnh, cầm máu và thay một lớp băng khác dưới ánh sáng mù mờ của đầu diêm. _Có vài viên thuốc giảm đau trong hộp…_ Harry khựng lại một chút nhưng rồi nhanh chóng gạt bỏ ý nghĩ sử dụng nó. Biết đâu sẽ có những lúc nguy cấp hơn cần dùng đến, với lại…giữ cơn đau này không chừng sẽ là một liều thuốc tốt chống cơn buồn ngủ. Anh ngáp dài, vùi đầu diêm xuống đất, xóa tan đi nguồn ánh sáng duy nhất trong đêm đen và của sự sống. _Không thể liều_. Anh tựa đầu vào cửa lều, ánh mắt xa xăm, tự hỏi lần cuối cùng anh có một giấc ngủ ngon là khi nào? Không ác mộng, không lo âu, không sợ hãi và biết rằng khi mở mắt ra sẽ lại thấy những tia nắng đầu tiên của ngày mới.

_Một giấc mơ xa xôi._

.

.

.

Tay anh bâng quơ bứt lấy đóa bồ công anh dại mọc cạnh lều và đưa lên miệng thổi. Hạt bồ công anh tỏa ra, nhưng thay vì tung cánh bay cao bay xa hơn nữa thì chúng lại chao đảo lượn vòng, rồi lác đác rơi xuống đất. Đêm nay không có gió. Thiên nhiên đã từ bỏ chính nó như Harry đã thôi không còn dám mơ về tương lai. Một ngày mới từ lúc nào đã trở thành ngày tận thế trong mắt anh.

Phim ảnh và sách báo Muggles cứ vài năm lại tung ra một bộ phim thảm họa hay giải mã một lời sấm truyền, làm dậy lên những tin đồn về ngày tận thế. Dĩ nhiên, ăn theo trào lưu và hòa trong dòng người xếp hàng dài trước cửa rạp chiếu phim có cả anh, lẫn cô. Những ngày xa xưa đó, cả hai đứa vẫn luôn cho rằng ngày tận thế sẽ là ngày trái đất bị xâm lăng bởi một dân tộc lạ đến từ những chiếc dĩa bay tối tân của một thiên hà xa xôi nào đó. Nhẹ hơn một chút…có lẽ là ngày các cường quốc ganh đua dội bom hạt nhân để tiêu diệt lẫn nhau. Thực tế hơn một chút… có thể đó là ngày mẹ thiên nhiên nổi cơn thịnh nộ với loài người và giáng xuống nào những thiên tai động đất, sóng thần, dịch bệnh…để rồi cuốn theo sự sụp đổ của một nền văn minh nhân loại. Đôi lúc một trong hai đứa xúc động rơi nước mắt thì đứa còn lại sẽ len lén luồn bàn tay vào đứa kia, siết chặt như một lời khẳng định rằng dù có thế nào đi nữa thì cũng sẽ luôn ở bên người còn lại, dĩ nhiên không quên trơ trẽn thòng thêm một câu 'chỉ sợ khi ngày đó đến thì mình đã ngủm củ tỏi từ lâu'. Harry khẽ bật ra một tiếng cười khan, nheo mắt lắc đầu. _Xem ra ngày đó đến nhanh hơn mình tưởng_. Chỉ có điều là cảnh tượng ngày tận thế đang bày ra trước mắt anh thật khác với những gì anh đã đọc, đã xem và đã nghĩ. Vẫn còn đó những tòa nhà chọc trời, những cửa hiệu, siêu thị, hàng quán, và lác đác cả bóng người. Không khói lửa. Không nứt đổ. Có chăng, điểm khác biệt duy nhất so với ngày thường chính là sự tĩnh lặng của không gian khi tất cả sự sống đã ngừng hoạt động và những bóng người kia chỉ còn là những bước chân vô hồn, thất thiểu lê thân vô định trong hồi kết của nhân loại.

"Đừng mà…Đừng giết họ…"

Dòng suy nghĩ của anh bị cắt đứt bởi tiếng rên khe khẽ của cô. Hẳn là ác mộng. Vội vàng, anh bước vào trong lều và ngồi xuống cạnh cô. Khẽ siết nhẹ lấy bàn tay mềm nhỏ, anh thì thầm như thở.

"Chỉ là mơ thôi! Đừng sợ!"

Nghe được lời trấn an của Harry, cô gái dịu lại một chút. Cô thôi vẫy vùng nhưng vẫn nắm chặt lấy tay anh. Hàng mi cong nhắm nghiền, lạc lõng trong cơn mơ. Harry cũng không có ý định dời chân. Anh vén một sợi tóc rối đẫm mồ hôi vào mang tai cô rồi hạ tay, lướt nhẹ trên khuôn mặt xinh xắn đã thấm bẩn bụi đường của cô mà nghe lòng đau thắt. Kiệt sức rồi.

_Thi thoảng trong những đêm muộn_

_Tôi thao thức nằm ngắm em ngủ_

_Khi em chìm vào giấc mộng bình yên_

_Là lúc tôi tắt đèn và trăn trở trong đêm_

Tình cảnh này y hệt như năm đó. Cùng là không khí trầm mặc của những đêm rừng hoang tàn tĩnh mịch, cùng là hai kẻ cô độc bị ruồng bỏ và phải nương tựa vào nhau. Harry nhắm mắt để dòng ký ức tuôn nhẹ từ tận sâu thẳm trong tim anh, hòa quyện và quấn lấy nhau thả đưa anh về những mảng ký ức nhập nhằng xa xôi của năm năm trước. Những ký ức anh đã buộc bản thân phải quên và nếu không phải trong những hoàn cảnh đặc biệt như thế này thì anh sẽ không bao giờ dám nhớ tới...

_Đêm vắng. Mưa than._ Đắng chát cái vị bị bạn thân ruồng bỏ trong lúc anh cần cậu ta nhất. Tình bạn vỡ tan theo hạt mưa. Văng vẳng bên tai là tiếng la thét bất lực của chính bản thân, tiếng đập bàn đập ghế và cả hàng triệu tiếng lòng khác mà anh trút hết vào người bạn thân còn lại. _Mưa ru trên tàn lá dày. Dịu đi lòng người. Xoa nhòa nỗi đau._ Còn nhớ như in hình ảnh cô như một cơn gió, nhào tới và ôm chầm lấy anh cùng khụy xuống nức nở; đêm hàng đêm, giờ hàng giờ, lưng đối lưng, kẻ này âm thầm làm điểm tựa cho kẻ kia, cả trên tinh thần lẫn cả trên chiến trường, cố lấp cho đầy chỗ trống của người đã bỏ lại._ Lại một đêm vắng. Không trăng cũng không mưa._ Thế mà nóng hừng hực như thiêu như đốt khi ngón tay đối phương lướt qua từng sợi tóc, bờ môi, khuôn ngực, lột trần từng mảnh quần áo cho đến khi cả hai cùng hòa làm một. Đó là cảm giác tìm về bình yên khi cô nằm gọn trong vòng tay anh, san sẻ bờ ngực trần của hai trái tim cô độc và tổn thương sâu sắc. Mãi đến tận bây giờ, anh vẫn không sao quên được ánh mắt ám ảnh, nhói buốt khi cô rơi giọt nước mắt ấm nóng trên vai anh, thì thầm.

"Harry à, chuyện chúng ta…sẽ ra sao?"

Anh biết cô định nói gì. Anh biết cô đang nghĩ về ai. Anh biết sẽ có một ngày anh phải đối mặt với câu hỏi này. Anh biết chuyện giữa họ sẽ chẳng đi đến đâu. Anh thậm chí còn biết trước câu trả lời đã định sẵn trong đầu cô và rằng cô chỉ đang tìm kiếm một sự đồng cảm.

"Mình biết…" Anh thở hắt, siết chặt vòng tay quanh cô và trì hoãn dù chỉ một khắc yêu thương ngắn ngủi này. "…Bồ yêu Ron!"

"Bồ… cũng vậy!",cô chậm rãi. Một câu trả lời anh đã không ngờ tới và như mọi lần, cô luôn biết cách làm cho đối phương phải im lặng rút lui khỏi cuộc tranh luận. Nhưng lập luận này khắc nghiệt làm sao. Anh biết cô nói sự thật và anh biết nó không công bằng với cô. Thề có Merlin, anh đã nghĩ cô sẽ trả lời 'và bồ yêu Ginny'. Đơn giản nhưng là một lý do hòan hảo để anh ngụy biện rằng chuyện giữa họ, tất cả chuyện này, chỉ là một sai lầm trong phút yếu mềm và rằng chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian trước khi cả hai quay về trong vòng tay anh em nhà Weasley, nếu anh không bỏ mạng dưới tay Voldemort.

Anh không nói gì thêm, đã không biết nói gì hơn và thay vào đó, anh áp môi vào hôn cô trong say đắm, mãnh liệt và tự nhủ đây sẽ là nụ hôn tạm biệt, là lần cuối cùng anh được phép yêu thương cô như thế. Vì anh cũng đã chọn.

.

.

.

Rồi một ngày kia, Ron trở về.

Khi Ron trở về, cô giải thích rằng giữa anh và cô thật sự chỉ có tình bạn.

Khi Ron trở về, anh khẳng định rằng 'anh trai – em gái, làm sao yêu nhau được?'

Thời gian đầu, cậu bạn tóc đó vẫn còn giữ những ánh mắt nghi kỵ, ngờ vực nhưng rồi ngày qua ngày… cậu đã bắt đầu chấp nhận cái 'sự thật' nửa vời đó. Tháng qua tháng, cô bạn tóc nâu đã thôi không còn tự vấn về mối quan hệ phức tạp đó nữa. Rồi năm qua năm, khi lời nói dối đã chất chồng, đã len lỏi ăn sâu vào từng sợi máu thì đến cả bản thân anh chàng tóc đen cũng dần quên mất rằng đó vốn dĩ chỉ là một lời nói dối. Anh đã tin, thật sự tin rằng **Chẳng.Có.Gì.Giữa.Họ.**

**~ Còn tiếp… ~**

* * *

**A/N:** Chap 1 chưa có nhiều hành động, hứa hẹn chap 2


	2. Chapter 2

_Chợt ý nghĩ đó thoáng qua trong tâm trí_

_Nếu sáng mai tôi mãi không tỉnh giấc_

_Liệu em có nghi ngờ_

_Cảm giác của tôi dành cho em_

_Thẩm sâu trong tim_.

"Mình trông thế nào?"

"C-căng thẳng?"

"Không Harry! Ý mình là…trông mình thế nào?"

"Bồ…", anh hít một hơi thật sâu vào, cố giữ cho chân thật vững, "…đẹp lộng lẫy!"

Thế là cô cười giòn tan trong bộ váy cưới trắng tinh thuần khiết, còn anh… nghe đâu đó tiếng tim mình vỡ nát.

_Làm ơn đi! Anh trai đâu thể thấy đau khổ và nuối tiếc khi em gái kết hôn chứ…_

"Sao cười méo xệch vậy? Đừng nói với mình…bồ đang thấy hối hận đó?!"

_Ừ thì cũng có một chút…ừm…ờ…thôi được rồi. Là rất nhiều!_

"…Vớ vẩn! Ước mơ đời người của một thằng anh trai là được tống em gái nó cho một gã kém may mắn hơn để bớt phiền. Ui da! Đau! Sao gõ đầu mình?! Sưng một cục rồi nè!"

"Nói xạo đi!"

Anh nhoẻn miệng. Phớt lờ cảm giác cồn cào trong tim, không rõ ý cô ám chỉ đoạn nào? Là 'Anh-em' hay trò ăn vạ của Harry. "Ôi coi nào! Bồ biết mình không bao giờ gạt bồ mà. Và nếu có, trong một số trường hợp hiếm hoi, thì đó là vì mình tin rằng điều đó tốt cho bồ. Thật đấy… chỉ cần bồ…và Ron hạnh phúc, mình làm gì cũng được…!"

"…dù hạnh phúc đó không có sự tồn tại của bồ!", cô tiếp với cái giọng hiển nhiên như một câu khẳng định hơn là câu hỏi. Nụ cười trên môi Harry tắt ngúm. Anh không trả lời. Anh biết cô đã hiểu.

Thế rồi đó là đoạn hội thoại cuối cùng giữa anh và cô trước giờ bước vào đại sảnh đường Hogwarts để làm lễ kết hôn. Anh thay vị trí của cha cô, người vì lý do sức khỏe nên phải ngồi xe lăn dự lễ, khoác tay cô dẫn vào thánh đường và trao cho Ron. Lễ cưới đáng ra đã suông sẻ nếu không phải lời thề hôn nhân bị tạm hoãn bởi một bóng người đột ngột xuất hiện tại cổng lớn của Đại sảnh, lấy đi sự chú ý của tất cả mọi người. Dean là đứa phản ứng mạnh nhất khi nó nhận ra bóng đen đó là ai.

"Seamus! Thằng khỉ! Nói đi vệ sinh mà đến giờ mới xuất hiện?", Dean bực dọc, vừa la vừa bước nhanh đến nắm lấy tay thằng bạn, "Cái gì đây? Máu hả? Đã đến trễ lại còn bày trò nhát ma Halloween?! Merlin ơi, đây là lễ cưới! Đùa hơi lố rồi đó bồ tèo. Nè! Nói gì đi chứ… là cái quái gì? Nè, Seamus…Ê! Bồ nghe mình nói không? Ê…ááá! Buông… ra Seamus!"

Ai đó thét lên, "Seamus! Thả thằng Dean ra! Sao cắn nó?",

Ai đó xông vào, "Giữ Seamus lại! Dean…có sao không? có sao khô-….Á á! Buông ra Dean! Đau!…"

Ai đó hoảng hốt, "Ngòa-ngoài cổng còn mấy người…như…như Seamus đang tiến tới…"

Ai đó bị tấn công.

Tất cả đồng loạt rút đũa ra.

Nhiều người bị tấn công.

Bùa chú đồng loạt phóng ra.

Nhưng…

Chỉ trong vài mươi phút ngắn ngủi mà thánh đường nát thành chiến trường. Màu trắng trinh nguyên thấm nhuộm màu máu đỏ thắm. Hòa lẫn trong mùi máu tanh là tiếng rên la thảm thiết của nạn nhân và tiếng gầm gừ háu đói của những kẻ săn mồi. Nhớp nháp, ngập ngụa. Thịt vỡ xương tan. Bạn bè, gia đình bỗng chốc hóa kẻ thù. Ánh mắt yêu thương trở nên trắng dã, vô hồn. Nụ cười ấm áp trở thành những cái họng đỏ lè, hoang dại. Bàn tay vững chắc và dịu dàng biến thành công cụ níu kéo, xé toạc nạn nhân. Số tử vong tăng đột biến so với số còn sống…và số thoi thóp. Phép thuật không có tác dụng. Bùa trói buộc, bùa gây choáng, thần hộ mệnh, lời nguyền chết chóc… tất cả đều vô dụng. Mọi thứ rơi vào hỗn loạn và như một cỗ xe… tất cả tuột dốc không phanh.

"Chúng ta không thể thắng, Ron! Chúng không phải con người…."

"Lý do nhảm nhí đó không đủ để biện hộ hành động của bọn côn đồ này. Chúng phá tan lễ cưới của mình."

"Có thể là dịch bệnh, Ron. Những kẻ khát máu trở về từ cõi chết để cắn xé đồng loại. Tờ Nhật Báo Tiên Tri có đăng mấy hôm nay."

"Sau ngần ấy năm, lẽ ra bồ đã phải học cách không tin vào tờ lá cải đó chứ."

"Tin đồn hay không, mình không lấy sinh mạng của mọi người ra cược!"

"Và mình cũng không lấy danh dự của gia đình mình ra làm trò cười. Bồ không thấy Dean đã cắn Bill bị thương sao? Cả má Molly nữa… Gia đình mình đang chiến đấu vì danh dự của mình. Nếu sợ thì bồ cứ đi trước. Mình sẽ ở lại đây chiến đấu đến hơi thở cuối cùng."

"Danh dự cái khỉ khô! Chạy đi!"

"Bỏ tay ra Harry! Đồ hèn nhát!"

"Mặc bồ!"

Harry không có nhiều thời gian để lý luận cùn với Ron. Sự an toàn của cô quan trọng hơn. Anh vội vã chạy quanh tìm cô và nhanh chóng phát hiện tiếng của cô sau một cây cột lớn của đại sảnh. Đập vào mắt anh là bộ váy trắng của cô rách tơi tả, loang máu đỏ thẫm. Thịch…Thịch…tim anh như muốn rớt ra khỏi lồng ngực.

.

.

.

_Không._

_Làm ơn đừng là em._

Má cô ngẩng nhìn anh, nước mắt trào ra rồi lại lắc đầu nguầy nguậy.

.

.

.

_Em không thể bị cắn._

_Làm ơn đi._

Môi anh khô ran, mắt nhòa đi với một nỗi sợ mơ hồ đang dần xâm chiếm.

"Harry! Ba mình…ba mình…cắ-bị cắn…Mình đã sơ cứu như-nhưng…má-máu ra nhiều quá…"

Cô lắp bắp giọng vỡ òa, đôi mắt nâu lấm lem, nhòe đen mascara. Đến lúc ấy, Harry như mới sực tỉnh, và nhận ra cô đang gối đầu cha mình trên đùi, hai tay ra sức bịt chặt vết thương ở đùi ông, ngăn máu tiếp tục tuôn ra. Dù biết rằng thế là không đúng và rằng tình huống cũng sẽ chẳng khá hơn, anh khẽ thở phào vì nạn nhân không phải là cô.

"Phải đưa ông ấy ra khỏi đây!"

Harry quyết định nhanh chóng. Trong cái rủi có cái may, nếu không vì cha cô bị thương, chắc có lẽ anh sẽ khó thuyết phục cô rời khỏi trận địa Hogwarts và vị hôn phu. Harry sẽ quay lại tìm thằng ngốc đó… tìm Ron. Chắc chắn. Chỉ là không phải lúc này. Anh cần đưa cô đến nơi an toàn trước. Cứ thế anh cõng ông trên lưng, còn cô và má thì soi đường cho họ chạy. Cả bốn chạy lấy chạy để, chạy hụt hơi, chạy xa khỏi Hogwarts và không một lần quay đầu nhìn lại. Anh muốn ra khỏi địa phận trường, tìm chỗ độn thổ để đưa ông đến bệnh viện. Nhưng không kịp…Anh không kịp…Harry đã thấm mệt. Bước chân anh chậm lại…Hơi thở của ông yếu dần rồi tắt lịm trên lưng anh. Đã quá trễ…

Cô khụy xuống, thế giới như vỡ tan trước mắt.

Má cô đau lòng, gào thét ôm xác chồng.

Còn anh…

Anh chỉ biết đứng im, bất lực trước tiếng khóc xé lòng của hai người phụ nữ và cả trăm, cả ngàn câu hỏi khác vì sao.

Suốt cả mấy tiếng ròng, không ai nói gì với ai. Cũng chẳng ai khẽ nhúc nhích, động đậy. Thế giới tĩnh lặng, ngột ngạt đến đáng sợ bỗng sáng bừng khi bà reo lên sung sướng.

"Ông ấy còn sống! Ngón tay ông ấy vừa nhúc nhích!"

_Không đúng._

Harry giật mình. Linh tính báo cho anh biết anh vừa bỏ sót một chuyện rất quan trọng.

_Chuyện này không thể._

"Lùi ra!"

PHẬP

Ááá !

Lại một lần nữa Harry đến trễ. Cái xác của ông bất ngờ bật dậy, níu chặt lấy người vợ thân thương rồi cắm phập hàm răng đỏ lòm vào má bà, xé toang đi một mảng thịt lớn. Bà hét lên đau đớn, máu trên mặt bắt đầu tuôn xối xả và ngay lập tức bà ngã xuống bất tỉnh. Như một con thú háu đói, ông tiếp tục xông vào, cúi đầu xuống cắn xé rồi lại nhồm nhoàm ăn lấy ăn để khuôn mặt bà.

Quá bất ngờ và bàng hoàng, cô con gái chết trân, trợn mắt kinh hoàng nhìn thi thể bất động của người mẹ rồi lại đến ánh mắt trắng dã, đục ngầu của người cha như không thể tin được chuyện gì vừa xảy ra.

"Ông ấy không còn là ba bồ nữa!" Harry cởi vội áo khoác ngoài, nhào lên từ phía sau, dùng áo bịt ngang miệng ông lại. Đoạn anh nắm và lôi ông ra cột chặt vào một gốc cây dù cho ông liên tục vùng vẫy và nhăm nhe chực chờ cắn anh.

"Lẫn bà ấy…", anh tiếp lời chỉ tay vào người phụ nữ đáng thương đang nằm sóng soài trong vũng máu dưới đất.

"Nhưng họ là…"

"Đã không còn nữa rồi…" Anh kéo cô đứng dậy, lùi ra xa thi thể của bà.

"Biết đâu đây chỉ là một căn bệnh, sẽ có thuốc chữa Harry!"

"Mình không chắc…!Nhưng dù có cũng không phải hôm nay. Không phải dành cho người đã tắt thở… Mình xin lỗi.", anh thì thầm một cách cương quyết và cố nén không cho nước mắt trào ra. Anh cần phải mạnh mẽ khi cô không thể. Vì cô. Vì họ.

"Vậy ít ra… để cho mình chôn cất họ.", cô nghẹn ngào trên vai anh.

"Không thể chôn khi họ vẫn cứ chưa thực sự yên nghỉ. Bất kỳ nguyên do gì đã gây ra tất cả những chuyện này sẽ tiếp tục tra tấn nạn nhân của chúng, dù cả trong cái chết. Mình cho rằng…mình…Thề có Merlin, bồ chắc chắn sẽ rất giận mình nhưng mình vẫn phải nói!", anh vuốt mặt ngẩng đầu hít vào một hơi sâu.

"Harry…?"

"…Để mình chấm dứt nỗi đau khổ của họ."

"Cái gì?"

Không ngoài dự đoán, cô khóc thét với ý định của anh. Buộc tội anh là kẻ máu lạnh, tên sát nhân, thứ nhẫn tâm khi anh đề xuất cách khả thi nhất để ngăn họ trở về với sự sống chính là hủy diệt bộ não. Anh biết cô sẽ nát lòng nhưng bản thân anh cũng chẳng khá hơn gì. Nó không phải là một quyết định dễ dàng, nhưng nó đúng và là điều không thể tránh để giúp cô khỏi hối hận về sau.

"Bồ…dự định sẽ làm thế nào?"

"Đá…", anh chỉ tay vào dưới gốc cây, xoay đầu tránh nhìn thẳng vào ánh mắt cô.

Cô lại gào lên khóc nấc. Cô không thể để Harry đập vỡ sọ của ba má cô. Cô chỉ không thể… Vậy là anh đã nhượng bộ. Thay vì đá, Harry đã tìm được một nhánh cây nhọn và chọc thủng sọ của họ xuyên qua khoang tai. Suốt cả quá trình đó, anh bắt cô quay lưng lại, cấm không được nhìn. Chuyện này sẽ khởi đầu cho một cơn ác mộng mới cùng với những mặc cảm tội lỗi. Anh biết chứ và thật sự anh chưa sẵn sàng… nhưng nếu phải có kẻ hứng chịu tất cả chuyện này, người đó nên là anh.

Phương pháp của anh tỏ ra có hiệu quả, ông thôi không còn vùng vẫy và bà cũng không ngồi bật dậy. Nhưng hai đứa không thể chắc chắn điều đó cho tới khi đợi thêm một vài giờ mà vẫn không thấy cái xác có phản ứng gì rồi mới an lòng đem chôn. Suốt khoảng thời gian đó, cô không nói tiếng nào với Harry. Anh biết cô giận anh. Và anh cũng biết cô ghét chính bản thân mình vì đã giận anh. Cô không có lối thoát…

Sau đó, anh và cô có quay lại Hogwarts. Cả hai không tìm thấy Ron hay bất cứ cái xác nào giống Ron. Nhưng… hai đứa đã tìm được những gì còn sót lại của một số khách mời hôm đó. Lại một lần nữa, trò chơi trốn tìm bắt đầu. Điểm khác biệt duy nhất so với mọi hôm chính là lần này sẽ không tìm được người chiến thắng. Dù kết quả có ra sao đi nữa, thì hoặc bạn thua mất người thân, hoặc thua chính bản thân bạn.

Hy vọng vỡ tan.

**~ Còn tiếp… ~**

* * *

**A/N:** Vậy là chap này thảm kịch đã bắt đầu. Máu đã rơi và nước mắt đã đổ. Nhưng nó chưa phải là sự kết thúc…Harry, một lần nữa, lại là kẻ sống sót, nhưng sẽ được bao lâu đây?


	3. Chapter 3

_Nếu ngày mai mãi không bao giờ đến_

_Liệu em có biết tôi yêu em đến dường nào_

_Liệu mỗi ngày qua, tôi đã làm hết cách để nói với em rằng_

_Em là tình yêu duy nhất của tôi_

Không lâu sau sự cố ở Hogwarts, lệnh cấm bay và cấm độn thổ được ban hành. Với cách làm việc của Bộ Pháp Thuật, Harry suy đoán họ sẽ kết hợp với quân đội Muggles để khoanh vùng dịch và tiến hành thủ tiêu những người đã nhiễm bệnh. Không để mất thời gian, anh bàn với cô vượt khỏi ranh giới trường Hogwarts và tìm về vùng thành thị để nhận được sự giúp đỡ cần thiết trước khi quá muộn. Hai đứa chờ mãi…chờ mãi…nhưng đã chẳng có sự giúp đỡ nào đến. Dịch bệnh diễn ra tồi tệ và nhanh hơn anh đã tưởng. Những nơi anh và cô đã đi qua, từ trường học, đến bệnh viện, đến văn phòng, từ trung tâm thành thị rồi lại trở về rừng rậm, từ vùng phép thuật đến chỗ Muggle… đâu đâu cũng chỉ là một màu u ám tang thương. Ngày cũng như đêm, cả hai nơm nớp lo sợ bị tấn công, dây thần kinh cứ căng ra như dây đàn chờ đứt còn mắt thì luôn phải mở trao tráo cảnh giác cao độ từng đường đi nước bước. Mùi máu tanh cùng với mùi tử thi thối rữa cứ quấn lấy, hòa quyện vào bầu không khí nặng nề càng khiến cho việc phải thở, phải sống trở nên tệ hại hơn bao giờ hết.

Hơi thở đứt quãng mệt nhọc của cô bỗng kéo anh về với thực tại.

"Harry! Đừng đi…!"

Một giọt nước ấm nóng khẽ trào qua mi cô nhưng đã bị anh quệt đi trước khi nó kịp rơi xuống đất.

_Xin lỗi. Mình xin lỗi._

Anh thì thầm, nhận thức rõ chuyện ban chiều tác động đến cô nhiều đến dường nào. Đó là một bầy nhỏ, trong một thị trấn nhỏ mà họ đi ngang để tìm kiếm lương thực. Lúc đầu, mọi thứ có vẻ diễn ra suông sẽ. Họ lẻn vào cửa hàng tạp hóa, lục tìm trên các khe kệ và may mắn kiếm được một số thực phẩm đóng hộp còn sót lại sau khi nơi này bị cướp phá. Bằng lòng với thu hoạch này, anh ra hiệu cho cô chuẩn bị rút ra. Không ngờ, trên đường chạy bọc ra cửa sau do vướng cái ba lô trên lưng, Harry vô tình để cánh tay quẹt phải một thanh sắt trên kệ hàng hóa bị gãy. Mùi máu tươi cùng tiếng thốt lên đau đớn như đánh thức bản năng săn mồi của bọn xác sống. Chúng giương đôi mắt trắng dã, hếch mũi đánh mùi trong không trung rồi như hiệu ứng Domino, con này bước tới kéo theo vài con khác chẳng mấy chốc, đã vây chật kín cửa hiệu. Chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian trước khi chúng tạo ra áp lực xô bẻ những tấm cửa bằng kiếng. Harry cố gắng bình tĩnh, một tay đẩy cô lùi về sau lưng và tay còn lại nắm chặt lưỡi rìu, đứng chắn giữa cô và chúng.

"Bồ bị thương rồi! Phải cầm máu!", cô hít.

"Không có nhiều thời gian. Nghe này, bồ sẽ theo cửa sau, chạy ra ngoài nổ sẵn máy xe rồi hãy quay lại đón mình. Mình sẽ đánh lạc hướ-"

"Không duyệt!"

Harry im bặt. Anh biết đó là ánh mắt không thể thỏa hiệp và như mọi khi, cô không bao giờ đồng ý với bất kỳ kế hoạch đơn phương hành động nào của anh. Nói rồi cô xé toạc một mảnh vải để trên kệ, vừa đỡ Harry chạy, cô vừa vội vã quấn mảnh băng cầm máu lên tay anh. Bọn xác sống đã kịp phá cửa và theo sát ngay sau lưng họ đến nỗi Harry như nghe được mùi máu tanh trộn lẫn trong hơi thở và nước bọt của chúng. Xe đã ở trước mặt. Cô vọt lên phía trước, thủ sẵn chìa khóa trong tay để chuẩn bị nổ máy. Vừa ngay khi ấy, một cánh tay bị xé toạc nham nhở, lộ cả gân xanh, nắm được vạt áo Harry. Anh nghe bước chân mình chậm lại và những tiếng grừ grừ đã ở sát ngay bên cổ. Không thể chần chừ, anh loạn xạ, vung rìu chém tới tấp về phía sau. Những nhát rìu kém chuẩn xác không thể ngăn con xác sống tiếp tục khập khiễng tiến về phía anh. Nó nhe răng, há tang hoác cái má trống lốc còn lặt lìa vài miếng thịt bị xé nham nhở mà xông vào đè vật anh xuống. Sau lưng nó, những con khác cũng đang xấn về chỗ Harry. Bị bất ngờ, Harry đánh rơi cái rìu nhưng tình thế lúc này khiến anh không thể nhặt nó. Hai tay anh kìm chặt con xác sống, cố đẩy đầu nó lên cao trong tuyệt vọng. Tay anh đau…Harry không thể giữ nó lâu hơn. Anh thở gấp, buông một lời cầu nguyện rồi xoay đầu về hướng cô, chắc chắn cô đã an toàn đến được chiếc xe. Đây có thể là lần sau cùng anh còn nhìn thấy cô. Lần cuối cùng.

Vừa may khi ấy, cô đã kịp điều khiển xe và bất ngờ lái nó đâm vọt lên chắn ngang giữa anh và bọn xác sống đang bao vây. Chỉ còn lại một vấn đề cần giải quyết. Cô thò mộ tay ra khỏi kiếng xe, đâm mạnh cây vít vào mái tóc đỏ bẩn, xuyên qua thái dương của cái xác đang vật lộn với Harry. Nó khựng lại. Gục xuống. Chết lần hai.

"Lên xe!"

Không đợi nhắc lần hai, Harry gượng đẩy vội cái xác xuống người, vịn mở cửa xe, hích vào băng sau, đóng cửa lại và nhanh như cắt, cô rồ ga phóng đi.

"Cám ơn bồ! Đến kịp lúc…" Anh hổn hển, vẫn còn không tin được mình vừa thoát chết trong gang tấc. "…Này! Mình không sao…", anh trấn an nhưng cô vẫn không đáp trả. "Bồ khóc hả? Mình không sao thật! Không cần phải run bần bật lên như vậy!", Harry lúng túng.

Cô lắp bắp, mím môi, ngăn không cho dòng nước mắt làm nhòe đường đi phía trước,"Mi-mình nhận ra cái áo khoác có huy hiệu đó….l-là của Geogre…!"

Harry im lặng. Bàn tay định đặt lên vai cô an ủi bỗng chùn xuống. Trong mông lung vô cùng của mấy mươi giây, anh nhận thấy rõ trong ánh mắt cô là sự hoảng loạn, là mặc cảm tội lỗi, là nỗi sợ mơ hồ và cả sự tuyệt vọng mắc kẹt trong cái vòng lẩn quẩn sinh tử. Lại một lần nữa, đó là cảm giác không lối thoát.

_Nếu thời gian trên dương thế của tôi đã cạn_

_Em sẽ phải đối mặt với thế giới này mà không có tôi kề bên_

_Liệu tình yêu tôi đã trao em hôm nào_

_Có đủ để trường tồn cùng thời gian_

_Nếu ngày mai mãi không bao giờ đến._

Anh rùng mình. Ký ức đó như một sự kích thích kỳ lạ khiến vết thương trên cánh tay anh run bần bật. Ở cái thế giới mà phép thuật không thể tồn tại này thì đũa thần cũng biến thành hai bàn tay trắng; bùa chú cũng hóa ra vô dụng; và anh hùng cũng trở thành kẻ tầm thường. Anh không thể… anh không đủ sức bảo vệ bản thân anh, nói gì là đến cô. Harry gạt một giọt nước mắt vừa trào ra nơi khóe mắt, tức cho sự hèn yếu của mình.

Rồi đột nhiên một suy nghĩ khủng khiếp vụt qua tâm trí Harry khiến anh nghe tóc gáy chạy dọc cả sống lưng. Nếu vết thương đó đã là vết thương chí mạng hay là vết cắn do bọn xác sống để lại thì sao? Có phải anh sẽ không bao giờ còn thấy ngày mai? Có phải anh sẽ bỏ cô bơ vơ ở lại trong thế giới đang trên đà diệt vong này? Có phải anh nhẫn tâm để cô một mình chống lại những xác chết biết đi chỉ chực chờ nhào vô xâu xé bất cứ sinh vật sống nào? Có phải anh sẽ bỏ mặc cô sống khắc khỏai trong những ngày chờ cái chết đến mang cô đi? Có phải anh đành lòng để cô phải tận mắt trông thấy bạn thân của mình trở thành một trong số bọn chúng để rồi gánh lấy nỗi đau giết chết người đó lần thứ hai? Còn nhiều cái 'có phải' nhưng trên hết anh tự hỏi liệu có bao giờ cô sẽ nghi ngờ những tình cảm anh đã dành cho cô…nếu lỡ một mai anh phải ra đi.

_Liệu ngày mai có bao giờ đến?_

Harry không sợ chết. Cái chết vốn đã đeo bám anh từ khi lời tiên tri ấy được ban ra. Nó dai dẳng đuổi theo anh từ năm này qua tháng nọ, từ ám ảnh sợ hãi cho đến khi anh chấp nhận nó như một quy luật của tự nhiên. Nhưng đó là chuyện trước kia. Là khi thế giới vẫn còn có ngày mai. Là dù khi anh có phải ra đi thì cũng an tâm biết rằng cô sẽ được sống hạnh phúc bên cạnh những người thân yêu cho đến cuối đời. Nhưng còn bây giờ?

_Giờ thì không!_

Anh không thể bước ra khỏi cuộc đời cô khi biết rằng cô chẳng còn ai để nương tựa ngoại trừ anh; không cha mẹ, không bạn bè, không người thân, không một ai…Thậm chí cả Ron, người chồng vừa kết hôn của cô, cậu bạn thân nhất của anh cũng đã mất tích mà cả anh lẫn cô đều biết hy vọng sinh tồn của cậu là rất mong manh. Nhất là sau khi họ tìm được Geogre trong tình trạng đó.

Anh biết cô nhớ Ron rất nhiều và anh cũng không cho phép bản thân mình nghĩ quá xa với từng hành động, cử chỉ nhỏ của cô. Anh tự nhủ những cái ôm đó vốn chỉ đơn thuần là sự động viên cô dành cho một người bạn thân lúc khó khăn; những đêm nằm ngủ cạnh nhau, tay nắm bàn tay vốn chỉ là một sự bám víu mơ hồ vào hiện thực để cô chắc rằng bản thân sẽ không cô độc khi sớm mai thức dậy; những ánh mắt xa xăm mơ buồn trong khỏanh khắc chiều tà hẳn cô chỉ dành cho một miền ký ức tươi đẹp cùng anh chàng tóc đỏ. Với cô, có lẽ Harry chỉ đơn giản là người thân duy nhất còn sót lại trong thế giới mới này. Nhưng cô có biết đâu, với anh, cô là tất cả, là hy vọng, là người duy nhất có thể giữ cho anh còn ý chí sinh tồn trong những ngày đen tối này.

_Vì tôi đã đánh mất bao người thân yêu trong đời,_

_Người sẽ không bao giờ biết tôi yêu họ đến dường nào._

_Cứ thế tôi sống mà lòng hối tiếc_

_Rằng những cảm xúc thật sẽ chẳng bao giờ còn dịp để tỏ bày,_

Hơn ai hết, Harry biết rõ cảm giác mất đi người thân khó chịu và đau khổ đến dường nào. Anh mất đi đấng sinh thành khi tuổi vừa chập chững đi, anh mất đi người cha đỡ đầu vì tính hiếu thắng của mình, anh mất đi người thầy đầu tiên khi cơn ác mộng trong quá khứ trỗi dậy, rồi anh lần lượt mất đi người thân và cả những người bạn khác trong cơn chiến lọan. Từng người một đến và ra đi trong đời Harry nhanh như một cơn gió thỏang. Nhanh đến nỗi anh chẳng kịp dừng lại để thốt ra lời yêu thương, để nói cho họ biết anh yêu quý và trân trọng họ đến dường nào. Cứ thế, Harry luôn đeo mang trong lòng một niềm hối hận, một tội lỗi. Anh luôn trách cứ bản thân sao không thể nói sớm hơn, sao không thể hiện cảm xúc thật sự anh dành cho họ, sao cứ để những nghi ngờ những lo toan trì nặng dằn vặt mối quan hệ giữa họ mãi cho đến khi tất cả đã trễ để anh có thể nói bất cứ điều gì.

_Quá sớm để đánh mất và quá muộn để yêu thương._

Anh lãng mắt nhìn về phía cô.

Hối tiếc…

**~ Còn tiếp… ~**

* * *

**A/N:** Đón xem chap cuối cùng. Liệu Harry có nhận ra được điều đó? Thời gian không còn nhiều để hối tiếc.


	4. Chapter 4

_Vì thế lòng dặn lòng tôi hứa_

_Sẽ mỗi ngày nói tiếng yêu em_

_Và tránh đi vào vết xe đổ_

_Khi cơ hội thốt với em lời thật lòng sẽ chẳng đến lần hai._

Tia nắng đầu tiên đang dần len qua kẽ lá, xuyên qua cửa lều và nhảy tung tăng trên hàng mi dài cong vút của cô.

"Harry…", cô chớp chớp mắt, mở to đôi mắt nâu màu hạt dẻ ngẩng nhìn anh, "…bồ thức suốt đêm qua sao?", Cô bậy dậy tỏ vẻ hốt hoảng, "Xin lỗi…lẽ ra mình phải thức dậy đổi phiên nhưng vì ngủ quên nên…Ôi Harry, mình xin lỗi, chắc bồ mệt lắm phải không? Vết thương của bồ sao rồi? Có còn chảy máu không? Còn đau lắm không?"

Anh đưa một ngón tay lên môi cô, khẽ ra hiệu cho cô dừng lại. "Suỵt! Đừng quýnh lên như vậy! Mình vẫn ổn! Tối qua mình tự thay băng cho mình rồi!", anh trấn an và tự giác giơ tay ra cho cô kiểm tra, biết rõ rằng cô sẽ tiếp tục cằn nhằn một khi chưa tận mắt kiểm tra vết thương của anh.

"May mắn vết thương không làm mủ!", cô nhận xét sau khi thay một lớp băng mới cho anh. "Bồ băng bó xấu hoắc." Cô chêm vào với một tiếng thở phào nhẹ nhõm khiến anh không thể nén một nụ cười.

"Công chúa à, tôi làm điều đó trong tình trạng tối mịt lúc nửa đêm đấy…", anh chống chế.

"Lẽ ra phải nên kêu mình dậy!", cô trách với cái giọng chẳng-có-gì-vui-mà-cười-cả.

"Không muốn!"

"Tại sao không?"

"Vì…", Harry bỗng nhiên lạc giọng, không biết phải nên bắt đầu từ đâu cho cả ngàn lời muốn nói. Cô nhìn anh chăm chăm rồi bỗng nhiên đổi chủ đề.

"Vẫn còn sớm, bồ muốn chợp mắt một chút không? Mình sẽ canh cho bồ.", cô dợm đứng dậy nhưng Harry đã vội chụp tay cô lại.

"Sao bồ không hỏi?"

"Ý bồ là gì?"

"Mình biết bồ biết mình có chuyện muốn nói. Mình đọc được trong ánh mắt bồ."

"Chuyện bồ muốn nói thì trước sau gì bồ cũng nói. Còn đã không muốn nói…thì có chờ bao nhiêu năm, bồ cũng sẽ không nói."

Anh mỉm cười bẽn lẽn. Chưa bao giờ cô khiến anh thôi ngạc nhiên với khả năng đọc thấu anh như đọc một quyển sách.

_Mày còn chờ gì nữa, Harry ?!_

Anh hít vào một hơi thật sâu, thật dài, đủ để cho anh ngắm thật kỹ, nhìn thật lâu người con gái với màu mắt nâu hạt dẻ ngọt ngào. Sau tất cả những chuyện đã xảy ra với người thân, bạn bè và cả bản thân anh, Harry chợt nhận ra cuộc sống vốn rất mong manh lại càng trở nên khan hiếm trong thế giới này và không ai có thể biết trước được điều gì đang chờ mình ở tương lai. Anh khẽ luồn ngón tay qua nắm lấy cô và kéo cô ngồi xuống cạnh anh. Có cả ngàn lý do ngòai kia có thể cuốn trôi anh ra khỏi đời cô mãi mãi. Và Harry là ai mà có thể bảo đảm Hermione sẽ luôn được an tòan? Anh vén một lọn tóc nâu lòa xòa trước trán cô, rồi dùng ngón tay trỏ khẽ nâng nhẹ cằm cô lên. Biết đâu ngày mai cô sẽ lìa xa anh mà vẫn không biết được đã từng có một người khác thay Ron, yêu cô nhiều, nhiều lắm.

Không rào đón trước sau, anh nhắm mắt lại và đặt vào môi cô một nụ hôn. Anh có thể cảm nhận sự ngạc nhiên pha lẫn chút bối rối từ bờ vai khẽ run của cô. Nhưng tuyệt nhiên, cô không dứt ra và may làm sao, anh cũng không có ý định như vậy. Harry áp sâu hơn vào làn môi nứt khô của cô, tận hưởng vị ngọt trên đầu lưỡi của cô trong những giây phút đánh cắp của một hiện thực cay đắng. Cô dịu dàng đáp trả tình cảm của anh, luồn những ngón tay mảnh khảnh qua kẽ tóc rối của anh và kéo anh đến sát gần cô hơn. Hơi thở ấm nóng của cô lướt nhẹ trên môi anh như một ngọn gió, xoa dịu tâm hồn rối loạn của anh. Trong vài chục giây ngắn ngủi, trái đất như ngừng quay, thời gian như dừng lại và mọi vật như bất động chỉ để còn mỗi tiếng tim anh và cô hòa cùng một nhịp.

Anh khẽ dứt ra khỏi môi cô, có chút luyến tiếc hơi ấm còn thoảng vương trên bờ môi anh.

"Sao là bây giờ?". Mắt nâu hạt dẻ xoáy sâu vào mắt xanh lục bảo.

"Vì…", anh trượt mu bàn tay trên đôi má ửng lấm lem bụi đường của cô, "…sau tất cả những gì đã xảy ra, những máu, nước mắt và gian dối đó… em xứng đáng được biết sự thật." Harry dừng lại, nói thật chậm, thật chắc từng chữ. "Anh yêu em, Hermione."

Cô im lặng, như chờ anh tiếp tục. "Anh nói những điều này không phải vì anh bối rối, nhầm lẫn, vì cô độc, hay vì thương hại. Anh cũng không phải mong chờ em sẽ đáp trả bất cứ tình cảm gì. Điều duy nhất anh cầu xin là sự tha thứ của em." Harry hạ giọng, nhỏ đến nỗi nếu không chú ý có lẽ cô chẳng nghe được. "Anh đã nói dối khi anh nói tình cảm anh dành cho em là giữa anh trai và em gái."

"Bồ không có em gái, Harry…"

"…Ừ…ngu thật! Đã không biết lại còn tài lanh… ", Harry thừa nhận một sự thật mà anh đã chạy trốn suốt năm năm. Chỉ vì bạn gọi người ta là em gái không có nghĩa là người ta-sẽ-biến-thành-em-gái-ruột-của-bạn. Harry bật ra một tiếng cười khô ran đầy mỉa mai chính bản thân.

"Anh đã rất sợ…", cô nhíu mày khi anh đột ngột thay đổi chủ đề, "…anh sợ phải bỏ lại em trong thế giới đang sụp đổ này. Cảm giác hôm qua thật sự tệ hơn rất nhiều so với Voldemort. Anh đã nghĩ…đã tưởng… đó là lần cuối cùng anh còn nhìn thấy em.", giọng Harry ngắt quãng, run lên vì xúc động, "Hàng loạt hình ảnh của em như một cuốn phim tua chậm trả ngược về trước mắt, vuột qua kẽ tay anh mà không có cách nào giữ lại. Hàng ngàn lời cần nói với em chưa thốt ra thành câu cũng đành tan theo hơi thở cuối cùng của anh, rời xa em. Hàng trăm, hàng ngàn câu hỏi về một ngày mai của em không tồn tại anh chợt hiện ra trong mấy giây ngắn ngủi đó." Harry ngừng lại, mím môi. Thật khó để nói bật thành lời những tâm tư suy nghĩ từ tận sâu thẳm trong trái tim anh. "Em vẫn luôn là một cô gái thông minh và mạnh mẽ. Anh tin rằng… em sẽ có thể sống tốt…không phải…không thể gọi là 'sống tốt' được, nhưng chắc chắn là em sẽ làm được. Em sẽ có thể tiếp tục 'sinh tồn' mà không có anh. Nhưng Hermione, anh không thể ngăn bản thân mình. Anh không ngừng suy nghĩ về chuyện đó. Ý nghĩ phải bỏ lại em đơn độc trong cái thế giới thối nát, mục rữa này không khác nào lời nguyền tra tấn bắn thẳng vào tim anh."

Harry khẽ gạt một giọt nước mắt chực chờ nơi khóe mi cô. "Ai sẽ ở đó để sưởi ấm cho em khi yêu thương như những tảng băng đã tan theo giấc mơ của nhân loại?", anh trượt nhẹ mu bàn tay trên gò má cô. "Ai sẽ là nghị lực, là hy vọng, là bờ vai cho em tìm đến khi mỗi ngày qua sẽ là cơn ác mộng không hồi kết? Và…em… đến một ngày nào đó, một lúc nào đó liệu em sẽ còn nhớ đến anh và mỉm cười vì những gì ta đã có cùng nhau? Hay em sẽ nhìn lại và phát hiện ra anh chỉ là một trong những người đã đi qua đời em, là những ký ức đau buồn mà em thà đánh rơi ở đâu đó một cung đường?" Anh nhỏ giọng ở cuối câu, nghẹn thở ngay cả khi đó chỉ là những viễn cảnh chưa đến trong tương lai. Anh nắm lấy tay Hermione, siết chặt và nhìn sâu vào mắt cô. "Có thể…cơ hội sẽ không bao giờ đến với anh lần hai, Hermione…Và trước khi tất cả quá muộn, trước khi tất cả những điều đó xảy ra, anh cần phải để cho em biết tình cảm thật sự của anh. Hermione…thề có Merlin, anh yêu em. Thật sự rất yêu em!"

Hermione chợt rụt tay lại khiến Harry ngạc nhiên. Mãi đến lúc ấy, anh mới nhận ra hai hàng nước mắt dài đã chảy ướt mặt cô và thậm chí trước khi Harry kịp phản ứng hay nói bất cứ lời nào thì cô đã co đầu gối úp mặt vào, hai tay để lên đầu, ép chặt mái tóc. Vai cô run lên bần bật như thể…cô đang nghiến răng, cắn chặt môi để không phải bật ra tiếng khóc. Phản ứng của cô khiến anh bối rối. Harry chưa bao giờ thấy cô như thế này và cũng không biết phải xử sao cho đúng._Có phải anh đã nói điều gì sai?_ Cứ thế, cả hai ngồi yên bất động phải đến nửa phút mà Harry ngỡ cả nửa thế kỷ đã trôi qua. Bất ngờ cô ngẩng đầu lên, quệt khô khóe mắt và cất tiếng phá tan bầu không khí ngột ngạt bằng một cái giọng nghèn nghẹn ở cổ.

"Ở một thời điểm nào khác…một nơi nào khác…mình chắc chắn sẽ hét vào mặt bồ vì đã cư xử bất kính với người chồng vừa mất của mình và cũng là người bạn thân nhất của bồ. Mình sẽ giận bồ đã quyết định cao thượng nhường tình yêu, đã lỡ nói dối thì sao không giữ luôn bí mật đến cuối đời? Nói ra làm chi để thấy dở khóc dở cười, gây khó xử cho đôi bên? Mình sẽ trách móc, sẽ khóc la, thậm chí sẽ ếm bồ, ếm thật nặng vì đã phá hỏng tất cả…rồi mình sẽ khụy xuống, cầu xin bồ đừng bao giờ nhắc đến chuyện này, hay ít ra cũng đợi đến vài năm sau khi mình nguôi ngoai chuyện của Ron."

"…Xin lỗi, Hermione…"

"Đừng Harry! Đó là nếu…là nếu nó…ở một thời điểm nào khác, một nơi nào khác…nhưng sự thật không phải vậy và cả hai ta đều biết thời gian của mình đang cạn dần…Merlin ơi! Chuyện này sai! Sai trầm trọng nhưng đồng thời lại rất đúng!", cô lắc đầu, cắn môi thể hiện sự giằng xé mâu thuẫn trong nội tâm với cặp mày nhíu lại đau khổ. Điều mà nếu là trước đây, Hermione Granger, sẽ không bao giờ làm.

Nói rồi cô dừng lại một chút, tự trấn tĩnh bản thân bằng những hơi thở sâu rồi mới nhẹ giọng, "Mình đã nghĩ mình sẽ mất bồ. Mình đã thật sự…nghĩ mình sẽ mất bồ. Harry…bồ nằm trên đất, vật lộn với Geogre một cách tuyệt vọng. Bám gót bồ là một bầy thây ma háu đói, chực chờ xé xác bồ và điều duy nhất…Harry, điều duy nhất bồ còn có thể làm là dõi tìm mình với ánh mắt xanh màu cỏ ám ảnh ấy như đang nói lời tạm biệt. Mình đạp ga xe, lao tới trước mà đầu óc bấn loạn, gần như van xin trong tuyệt vọng 'không, không, bồ không thể chết! Nếu đây là lần cuối cùng mình còn nhìn thấy bồ thì sao? Ôi không, Harry. Bồ không thể chết, không thể để bị cắn, không thể để xảy ra chuyện gì, không thể bỏ lại mình cô độc được. Không có bồ mình biết phải làm sao? Xin bồ…làm ơn đi…'. Chuyện sau đó…bồ biết rồi. May mắn đã mỉm cười với bồ…với mình. Nhưng dù đã thoát hiểm, mình vẫn không thể gạt chuyện đó ra khỏi đầu. Mình đã nhìn thấy Geogre…đã dùng chính bàn tay này để giết chết anh ấy dù là… lần thứ hai. Đó không phải là lần đầu tiên mình hạ một con xác sống, nhưng đó là lần đầu tiên mình làm vậy với một người thân. Cảm giác đó vừa đau đến xé lòng, vừa nặng nề mặc cảm tội lỗi lại vừa tự thấy kinh tởm với chính bản thân mình…Harry à, mình nghĩ đến chuyện một ngày nào đó phải gặp Ron…hay…thậm chí là bồ trong tình cảnh của Geogre, hay cũng có thể kẻ trở thành xác sống là chính mình…một ngày nào đó, biết đâu được…không biết sự lựa chọn cho kẻ còn lại sẽ như thế nào? Làm ngơ nhắm mắt bỏ đi hay…Phụp! Một nhát vào đầu…nhưng chấm dứt nỗi đau bị tra tấn ở địa ngục sống này…"

"Hermione! Đừng nói nữa…", Harry van xin, nát lòng khi thấy mắt cô lại một lần nữa đỏ hoe.

"Suỵt…Dù là lựa chọn là gì, chắc chắn nó sẽ rất đau, sẽ làm tan nát trái tim người bị bỏ lại. Mình không muốn nó xảy ra với mình, nhưng lại càng không muốn nó xảy đến với bồ. Vì…", Hermione ngập ngừng,"Vì…Harry à, vì…em yêu anh. Ở những thời điểm nhất định, bị ảnh hưởng bởi những yếu tố nhất định, và bị ràng buộc bởi những mối quan hệ nhất định…có thể em đã có những sự lựa chọn khác nhưng em muốn anh biết đến sau cùng…", trán cô tựa vào trán anh,"… anh vẫn luôn luôn là lựa chọn duy nhất của em."

Harry phủi tay, cười khẩy. "Đừng nói vậy. Nếu nói lựa chọn sai thì anh cũng có phần…Ủa? Ủa mà…Em nói em yêu anh…?", Anh đột nhiên, lắp bắp tỏ vẻ bất ngờ.

"Vẫn luôn là thế. Đồ ngốc! Làm thế nào anh có thể đọc được suy nghĩ của em qua ánh mắt nhưng không bao giờ phát hiện ra tình cảm thật sự của em?", cô nhẹ giọng, nửa trách móc, nửa bông đùa.

_Nếu ngày mai mãi không bao giờ đến_

_Liệu em có biết tôi yêu em đến dường nào_

_Liệu mỗi ngày qua, tôi đã làm hết cách để nói với em rằng_

_Em là tình yêu duy nhất của tôi_

_Nếu thời gian trên dương thế của tôi đã cạn_

_Em sẽ phải đối mặt với thế giới này mà không có tôi kề bên_

_Liệu tình yêu tôi đã trao em hôm nào_

_Sẽ đủ để trường tồn cùng thời gian_

_Nếu ngày mai mãi không bao giờ đến._

Anh cười, nụ cười rạng rỡ nhất anh từng có suốt mấy tuần qua, không phải, là suốt năm năm qua. "À…ờ…chắc có lẽ là…tình yêu là mù quáng?"

"Harry! Đó là câu hỏi, không phải câu trả lời!", cô đánh nhẹ vào tay anh, giọng kẻ cả. Anh không vội trả lời, chỉ xoay sang nhìn cô chăm chăm khiến cô đột nhiên thấy bối rối, "Có gì trên mặt em sao?"

"Không phải! Chỉ là…đây là cảm giác này. Bình yên và rất đời thường."

"Phải rồi!", cô thở dài và ngã đầu vào vai anh. "Em rất nhớ cảm giác này. Biết đến bao giờ mới có lại được…"

"Sẽ có. Chỉ cần anh và em…," Harry dịu dàng, cúi xuống hôn vào mái tóc nâu dài của cô, "…tiếp tục yêu thương nhau, trân trọng nhau, tìm về nhau thì dù chỉ là giây phút ngắn ngủi trong những ngày bão giông cũng sẽ trở thành những khoảnh khắc thường nhật."

Cô gật đầu đồng ý, rúc người vào vai anh và lấp loáng đâu đó, cô khẽ nhoẻn miệng cười với những tia nắng lấp ló xuyên qua kẽ lều, nhảy múa trên đôi bàn tay đang nắm gọn lấy nhau của anh và cô.

_Ngày mai_

.

.

.

"Harry à? Về mối quan hệ này em muốn…ờ…ừm…? Không! Em không định rời xa anh! Đừng có tái mặt như vậy! Ý em là… tức là…bây giờ mình biết tình cảm của đối phương là đủ rồi. Ít ra ở giờ phút này. Em không muốn…chúng ta tiến xa hơn nữa khi Ron vừa…anh biết mà. Em muốn đợi một thời gian nữa để nguôi ngoai, và cũng để thể hiện sự tôn trọng với Ron!"

"Em biết anh luôn tôn trọng quyết định của em mà! Mà với lại…đây cũng đâu phải lần đầu tiên chúng ta 'tiến xa' đâu…Ui da! Đau! Hermione! Đau…"

_Có thể ngày mai sẽ không bao giờ đến_

.

.

.

"Harry à?"

"Hửm?"

"Cám ơn anh!…Vì chưa bao giờ rời bỏ và luôn yêu thương em."

"Rất sẵn lòng!"

_Nhưng chắc chắn hôm nay sẽ luôn trọn vẹn yêu thương_

.

.

.

"Hermione à?"

"Hửm?"

"Cám ơn em…vì tất cả mọi thứ!"

_Vậy nên hãy nói với người bạn yêu_

_Điều bạn thật sự nghĩ về họ_

_Nếu ngày mai mãi không bao giờ đến…_

**~ Kết thúc ~**

* * *

**A/N:** Đã hết (fic) nhưng chưa hết cuộc hành trình. Đây chỉ là một trích đoạn mở đầu của hành trình tận thế. Và biết đâu được, sẽ có 1 cái fic dài chính thức trong một tương lai nào đó, và cái fic ngắn này sẽ được gộp thành một chương trong đó. Hay cũng không biết được… là sẽ có một cái fic khác nói về cảnh đoàn tụ với một nhân vật khác và nhiều sóng gió sau đó. :" hí hí.

Tùy duyên, tùy hứng và tùy phản hồi của đọc giả. Nếu bạn còn quan tâm thì nói cho mình biết :" (dịch ra là ai đọc tới đây thì phải comment cho tui, ai là Harmonian mà đọc tới đây thì lại càng phải comment, nếu tui biết được đọc mà hổng nói tiếng nào là tui…là tui…giận! *òa*)

~ Maeve

**P/s: Kể chuyện viết fic. (dài dòng lắm, ai rãnh thì đọc)**

Thiệt ra hồi đầu cái fic này chỉ là một cái oneshot dài. Nội dung thì cũng không bi đát như thế nài đâu, căn bản là cũng giữ ý đám cưới bị phá bởi walker, 2 bạn lưu lạc, Harry bị thương, và mất ngủ nguyên đêm nghĩ đến chuyện lẽ nào lại cướp vợ bạn trong khi thời gian không còn nhiều.

Sau khi chỉnh sửa lần 1, thành Harry thao thức trong đêm, nhớ kỷ niệm xưa, đám cưới bị phá, Ron quyết tâm ở lại, Harry dẫn Hermione đi, chứng kiến ba mẹ Hermione chết, 2 bạn lưu lạc, Fleur là walker tấn công làm Harry bị thương, Harry mất ngủ và nghĩ đến Hermione, thời gian không còn nhiều và cần phải tỏ tình gấp, lời bài hát được Việt hóa.

Sau khi chỉnh sửa lần 2 thành Harry thao thức trong đêm, nhớ cảnh xưa chuyện cũ (nóng hừng hực), đám cưới, Harry đau lòng, thánh đường bị phá, Ron sĩ diện và Harry dẫn Hermione đi, Harry hạ ba mẹ Hermione, nàng gào khóc giận chàng, 2 bạn lưu lạc, walker chuyển từ Fleur thành Geogre (đã từng nghĩ là Luna, nhưng quyết định tha cho nàng), Hermione bấn loạn, Harry thao thức trong đêm, Harry tỏ tình với Hermione, đến lượt Hermione cũng nhận ra tình cảm thật, lồng nhạc vô…tèn tén ten…

Nói chung là sau vài tháng (cũng gần 1 năm) sửa chữa và ngâm thì cuối cùng cái fic cũng ra mắt. Đặc biệt là ngay trước ngày tận thế 21.12.2012. Vậy coi như đây là quà của mình gửi các bạn, một lời khuyên để những ai còn chưa kịp nói với người mình yêu thương lời thật lòng thì nói đi nha, trước khi tận thế đến. =)) =))

19.12.2012

~Maeve


End file.
